Believe
by deathfox13
Summary: After the Professor's death, Clive's life had started to go into a spiral of chaos. He doesn't know what to do to cope with the loss...and he has Flora to take care of. And when things go more out of control, what's he going to do? *kind of a sequel to This is so Long, Not Goodbye* !Character death! [inspired by the song 'Believe' by Hollywood Undead]


**This is kind of a sequel to 'This is So Long, Not Goodbye'. If you want to read that, you can find it in my profile :3 [shameful advertising XD orz] Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

I lied down on a soft bed, looking at the ceiling. The moonlight entered my room through the small opening of the curtains. It has been a year since I was released and two months since his... 'departure'. I was still sad, to be honest. Even in just eight months, he took care of me like I was part of the family. Flora accepted me and cared for me, just as much as the Professor. I closed my eyes and replayed the memory inside my head.

_Layton was sitting on his bed, the pillows behind his back supporting him. I sat on a chair right next to his bed. He had requested to have a private conversation. He had just finished talking to Flora and now, it was my turn. Flora had left a while ago, leaving us alone._

_The top hat that was usually on his head was gone and placed on top of the small table on the other side of the bed. I looked at the Professor, paying attention to every feature I see. His brown hair was messy as ever and has faded a bit in color. His skin was a bit pale and shined a little because of sweat. He looked weak especially in the loose clothing we made him wear._

_Layton looked at me. He coughed a little but still smiled. "How are you doing?" he asked me._

"_I should be the one asking that..."I muttered. I looked at him concerned. "Are you feeling any better?"_

_Layton's smile disappeared. "I'm sure I would soon." This only made me worry more._

_There was a few moments of silence between us. He coughed once more and drank the glass of water beside his hat. _

"_Professor...what if the doctors were wrong? And this isn't just an ordinary flu?"_

_Layton was silent. Neither of us didn't want to think of the possible bitter outcome. Finally, he broke the silence. But what he said surprised me._

'_Take good care of Flora and yourself. If the inevitable comes, you're going to be the only family she would have. And as long as you remember me, I will always be with all of you."_

"_Professor! Don't say such things!" I shouted and stood up, unable to control myself. "You're going to get better and you know it!"_

_Layton looked away and just stared at the white blanket on him. He sighed. _

_I sighed as well and sat back down. "I'm sorry..." I couldn't stand it. I lost my parents, my foster parent Constance...and now, I might lose another person close to me._

_Layton shook his head. "It's alright, my boy..." he said. Another moment of silence passed before he spoke._

"_Clive, you're a good man and you can do a lot good things. I hope that you would maintain that and not waste your future away."_

"_I understand."_

"_Oh, and if you and Flora have time, give this to Luke."the top hat-less man said and handed me a brown journal._

_I nodded. "We will."_

_He smiled at me. He coughed a couple of times and cleared his throat. "That's all. You may go now."_

_I nodded and stood up. I walked out of the room, never looking back. When I closed the door, I gritted my teeth and tried to calm myself down. I went to my room and locked myself in._

_Later that day, when it was already deep in the night, I woke up because I heard someone knocking on my door frantically. I opened it and saw a worried Flora._

"_What is it?" I asked._

"_It's the Professor! He's coughing rather violently and I don't know what to do!" she exclaimed, making my eyes widen._

"_Call a doctor! I'll see what I can do!" I said and immediately dashed to his room. I was shocked to see a bit of blood on the white sheet. The Professor was sitting up, just like he was this morning. He was breathing heavily and I could see some blood still on the edge of his mouth._

"_Professor!" I shouted and ran beside him. He started coughing violently again. I panicked. I was about to run out of the room to get him some water when he grabbed my hand and pointed at the other side of the bed. I looked and saw the his hat had fallen off the bedside table.I picked it up and placed it on his lap. He did the best smile he could do._

_His eyes were half-closed and I could tell he was having a hard time. His forehead was covered with sweat and he looked deathly pale._

"_Hold on. I'll get you something to drink." I told him and went downstairs where I saw Flora. She had just hung up the phone. _

"_The doctor's on his way." Flora said. "I'll go check on the Professor."_

_I nodded. "Alright. I'll just get him some water." I said and went into the kitchen. I took a glass and filled it with water. When I was on my way up, I saw Flora sitting on top of the stairs, sobbing._

"_What's wrong, Flora?" I asked. Then I realized, everything was quiet...too quiet._

"_The...The Professor..."she muttered between sobs. She didn't have to finish it for me to understand._

_I quickly ran back to his room and stopped at the doorway. I heard a shattering sound but paid no attention to it. The only thing that I paid attention to was the man sleeping on the bed, hugging a black top hat with a red band. The white blanket was now covered with red spots, as well as the man's clothes. I heard someone scream loudly. It took a few minutes for me to realize that the scream came from my own mouth. And a few more minutes to realize that he wasn't going to wake up._

I opened my eyes and sat up. I sighed and shook my head. I opened the top drawer of the shelf beside my bed and took a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. I went downstairs and went out the door in the kitchen. I know Flora would be angry at me tomorrow again if she finds out that I went out again. But in the past two months, a drink and a smoke were the only things that could help me. The only things that could lessen the pain. I looked up to see the full moon surrounded by the stars.

"I'm sorry, Professor." I muttered, knowing that if he was watching me from somewhere, he would be very disappointed.

* * *

**A new story! Don't worry, I won't stop writing my other story 'Professor Layton and the Halloween Caper' (for those who are reading that series). I do hope you like this new story~ Criticism and reviews are dearly loved!**


End file.
